wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
BC mage stamina gear
Krosh Firehand The High King Maulgar 25 man raid boss encounter has an add named Krosh Firehand that requires a mage to tank using Spellsteal. Typically Krosh is the last of the four adds to be killed prior to High King so it is your job to hold his attention while the others are downed. Preferred stats are about 10k+ unbuffed health, 8-10k mana, 6-8% hit, and 500 or so plus damage. This guide is intended to to prepare other mages with gear from normal and heroic instances. Some items specified are from Karazhan, as it is safe to assume a guild attempting Gruul's Lair would have those items attainable as well. * All of the gear listed below will work, but may not be optimal. Make sure to have at least TWO, level 69-70 "... of Stamina" gear equipped to push yourself over 11k hp (each green can have up to 84 stamina). Stamina is your focus when selecting gear but do not neglect intellect or spell damage as you will need it to maintain aggro. +Hit is required for a proper set. Although most mages have +6% hit with arcane spells already, a double resist on spellsteal means you will be taking over 17k damage in 3 seconds (usually means you die). Krosh is a boss level elite, therefore a mage will have a 17% chance to miss with spells. Fire Resistance is worthless in this fight. * Arena Season 1 set pieces are now easy to obtain via PvP honor and battleground marks. Resilience doesn't do much for you in this fight but this gear has lots of +Stam, +Spell Power and gem slots. The +Crit will help you with threat generation. Naturally, if you're an Arena fighter, Merciless or Vengeful would be a good way to go. If you're replacing items, consider re-gemming/enchanting the old items for more +stam and +hit. Don't overlook the other arena rewards like for your off-hand. * Preferred gems to use in your set would be stamina or hit gems: , , , . There's also out of Heroic Slave Pens and out of Heroic Black Morass. The preferred gem in the meta slot would be a for the 18 stamina. * Enchant everything that can be enchanted or improved with an armor kit, glyph etc. Potential enchants are listed with the items below. * Have potions at the ready: is a good catch-all and if you're and alchemist: and are a winning pair). A can save you if you take a big hit and the healer is a bit slow. * or which gives you another +30 Stamina. These are purchased using from the Bash'ir Landing Crystalforge or Aether-tech Assistant. The shards are rewards or drops while performing Ogri'la Dailies. The flasks are not soulbound so your guild should farm these as there are flavors for the whole raid. * Don't Forget the Stamina Food: & +30 Stam, +20 Stam +8 mP5, , , , , & +20 Stamina and Spirit. * Omor the Unscarred in heroic Ramparts has four drops that can be used in your tank set. Doing heroic Omor runs almost always nets something useful for a Krosh tanking mage. * - The warlock's set is heavy with the desired stats, so many of the slots reference it. * - Good Stamina/Intellect and the two-piece set bonus is +35 hit. * - These pieces have large amounts of stam, int, mp5, and decent plus damage, making them good to fill up slots that your not getting drops for. Weapon Slot Note: Using a one handed weapon allows you to equip a high stamina off-hand Wowhead Filtered Search Tabling of all categories forthcoming... --Bobbuddha 16:13, 17 January 2008 (UTC) Off-Hand Slot * * , G'eras in the Terrace of Light at the center of Shattrath City * * Netherspite, Karazhan * * Temporus, The Black Morass * * Harbinger Skyriss, Arcatraz * * Kargath Bladefist, Shattered Halls Wand Slot * - Shade of Aran, Karazhan * - Blackheart the Inciter, Shadow Labs * - Dalliah the Doomsayer, Arcatraz * - Pandemonius, Mana-Tombs * - Sporeggar Revered - * - Ogri'la Revered - Head Slot * * , G'eras in the Terrace of Light at the center of Shattrath City * * Netherspite, Karazhan * * Exalted with Consortium * * Crafted, Tailoring * * Aeonus The Black Morass * * Black Stalker, heroic Underbog * * Quest: , Steamvaults * * Harbinger Skyriss, Arcatraz * * Omor the Unscarred, heroic Ramparts * * Crafted, Jewelcrafting Enchantments: +22 Spell Power and +14 Spell Hit Rating (Requires The Sha'tar - Revered), Crafted, Leatherworking, +10 stamina Neck Slot * * , G'eras in the Terrace of Light at the center of Shattrath City * * Moroes, Karazhan * * quest Blade's Edge Mountains * * Blackheart the Inciter Shadow Labs * * PvP reward * * omor the unscarred heroic Ramparts * * quest Quest:The Cipher of Damnation (Fire Resist and Stamina) Shoulder Slot * * murmur Shadow Labs * * chrono lord deja The Black Morass * * crafted, Tailoring * * Quagmirran The Underbog Inscriptions: *Aldor: , *Scryer: , *Crafted, leatherworked: Back Slot * * , G'eras in the Terrace of Light at the center of Shattrath City * * Talon King Ikiss, Sethekk Halls * * PvP reward * * Pathaleon the Calculator, Mechanar * * Prince Malchezaar, Karazhan Recommended Enchantments: , Chest Slot * * Warlord Kalithresh Steamvault * * Murmur Shadow Labyrinth * * Crafted * * Warp Splinter The Botanica * or * PvP Reward Recommended Enchantments: , Wrist Slot * * , G'eras in the Terrace of Light at the center of Shattrath City * * Omor the unscarred heroic Ramparts * * Crafted, Tailoring * / * PvP reward * * Quest, Shadow Labyrinth * * Crafted, Tailoring * * Crafted, Tailoring Recommended Enchantment: +12 Stamina Hand Slot * * Kargath Bladefist The Shattered Halls * * Omor the Unscarred heroic Ramparts * * Botanist Freywinn Botanica * * Crafted, Tailoring * * Attumen the Huntsman, Karazhan Recommended Enchantment: +15 Spell Hit Waist Slot * * Murmur, Heroic Shadow Labyrinth (31 Stam, 17 Hit, 27 Int, 34 Dmg) * * Warlord Kalithresh, Steamvault * * Halaa PvP reward * * Crafted * * Quagmirran, Heroic Slave Pens * * Crafted * * Nexus-Prince Shaffar, Heroic Mana-Tombs Leg Slot * * Opera Event Karazhan * * rare spawn Nuramoc in Netherstorm (of Stamina flavor have +90 stam) * * Talon King Ikiss Sethekk Halls * * Crafted * * Crafted * * Halaa PvP reward * * Crafted, Tailoring * * Laj The Botanica Spellthread: , Feet Slot * * Quest Shadow Labs * * Quagmirran heroic Slave Pens * * Crafted * * Crafted * * PvP reward * * Opera Event Karazhan * * Maiden of Virtue Karazhan Recommended Enchantment: , Rings * * Cenarion Expedition Exalted (best ring, has TONS of stam and +hit) * * Trekkor PvP/PvE reward - 50xSpirit Shards * * Crafted -- Just got expensive in 2.1 due to Shadow Pearls not being worthless anymore * * Nazan and Vazruden Ramparts * * Karazhan any level * * PvP reward * * Scryers Exalted Recommended Enchantment: (Available only to the Enchanter) Trinkets -- Stamina Trinkets * * Black Stalker Heroic Underbog - stam + helps absorb damage * * Netherwing Revered * * Quest - Kill Prince Malchezaar Karazhan * * Goblin Engineer * * Gnomish Engineer * * Jewel Crafter * * Keepers of Time Exalted * * Darkmoon Faire Furies Deck * * Darkmoon Faire Lunacy Deck -- Mana-Regen Trinkets (tanking Krosh is very mana intensive) * * Hellfire and Zangarmarsh 30x tokens PvP reward * * Warp Splinter Botanica - Awesome mana regen trinket. -- Non-Specific Trinkets (anything with +hit, or tons of +dmg works) * * The Scryers Revered * * 41 Badge of Justice from heroic instances reward * * Nefarian Blackwing Lair * * Epoch Hunter Heroic Old Hillsbrad Mage Gear Links User:Crafall/Crafall Stamina Category:Mages